Visitors
by sassunarru
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are a couple by fathers hand. Naruto and Ino are cousins living in the same apartment going to college. Sakura and Sasuke get time off work and go in for a little visit. Naruto just might be in trouble. Rated M. You are warned. Sasunaru boyxboy. AU and possible OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto!"

Ow could that bitch get any louder? I've been picking up all of my dirty clothes for about 2 hours now  
and all she can do is complain!?

"It's been 2 hours and not a dam thing is done! Why did I even suggest you living with me!?"  
Ino said to herself more than sighed and began to pick up dirty clothes of mine.

Okay so I am not as fast as others but damn I just like to take my time, yeah that's it...But on the other hand, college is hard time and maybe I should pick up my clothes that's the least I could do for her. Since she did uh you know let me live with her. She saved me from a dorm room! Oh what a great cousin she has been to me. Mostly she saved me from a roommate. Have you ever watched the Roommate? That shit is scary as fuck. Even though having her as roommate, she never lets me have a break.

"Naruto!"

"Eh? Ow what was that for you pig?" Naruto said as he held his ears.

"Were you even listening to me Naru-

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

Ino got down on the floor and grabbed her phone from the charger.

"Oh a phone call!" Ino said in excitement.

"Please..like you never get those..boys seem to really like your booty." Naruto said with goofy grin.

"Shut up! It's Sakrua". Ino said picking up the phone to her ear.

"Gag." Was Naruto's only response. Sakrua was a bitch in his opinion. That's only because she rejected him for some duckbutt was my first love. First I say!But then some guy shows up and I am out of the loop. So yeah that's the thing. She was going to date me but opted out when he came that teme I swear if I ever see him again I wil-"Naruto...I have some news that you might wanna hear."

Silence.

.

.

.

.

"Well aren't you gonna ask?"

"Well I thought you were gonna tell!"

"You know who I was talking to right? Well Sakrua is coming in for these next couple of weeks! She got a two weeks paid vacation and she wants to spend it with her best friend, ME! So her and Sasuke are coming down for a 2 week visit could this get any better!?"

Naruto froze.

~We are moving on to the other lovely~

"Hn I didn't know someone could be this hot."

"Well you've never seen me with my shirt off, boss."  
When Sasuke complimented the young boy, he meant it more for him own self. This boy look just like Sasuke, except Sasuke was had a better looking, more unqie face than the there sat Sasuke in his office chair with a 19 year old boy sitting around his was Saturday night and Sasuke wasn't planning on going home this morning Sasuke replaced his old secretary with this new one, who just happened to be in his name of his new secretary? Didn't have one to Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't waste his memory with useless names and one night stands. All he wanted in his memory was all he could focus on right now. The younger boy was using his hands to undo his own pants and Sasuke' soon as the the clothes were off Sasuke grabbed the younger mans bottom and squeezed it.

"Sasuke." The younger man gasped.

"That's to you." Sasuke said with a bit of force as he pushed the younger man on the desk so he'd be leaning over it.

"Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke said once more as he was about to move on in and then his phone went off.

"Don't answer it , fuck me hard into the desk." He whined.

Sasuke was so horny but he checked at his phone and it was Sakura. The last time he didn't answer Sakura hit the shit out of him. She was definitely strong.

"Just be quiet." Sasuke whispered to the boy.  
Sasuke then slid inside of the younger boy.

"Mmmm."

"Hello?" Sasuke said in the calmest voice.

"Hey honey! I have some good news! I just got a raise and 2 weeks paid vacation! So I called your dad and made him get you a 2 paid vacation!"

"Why did you do that, sweetie?" Sasuke asked as he continued thrusting into the younger boy making him moan like crazy. The boy covered his mouth.

"Because! I thought we both needed a little time off. You dad has been so nice. He said he'd even pay for the wedding."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked almost ready to explode.

"No silly, we are going to see Ino these next two has a lovely apartment! The only down side is that she shares it with this Naruto kid who was in love with me. Soo don't be jealous you have my love honey! I am so excited! I'll talk to you more about when you get bye!"

Sasuke immediately pulled out no longer hard, yet he didn't cum. His mood oblivious flatted and he was in a rush to get home.

"Boss where you going? I didn't get to cum yet!?" He whined.

"Clean this place up, and yourself. I've got an old friend to see." Sasuke said as fixed himself and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh."Sasuke said absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck. Thinking to himself, as he walked his way to his car, he eventually let his mind wonder. How could he ever forget that blond mop of hair and bright blue was way to energetic and so annoying but something just never left him after they met him.

_'I remember the first time we met he insulted me. He called me something around the lines of a Teme. I mean I wasn't sure what to think, no ones ever hated me when they met me, it's when they got to know me, and I can't wait for Naruto to know me. I am going to give him hell.' _

Sasuke was finally home and didn't get any rest. He was nervous. Uchiha's don't get nervous. What the heck is wrong?

**(~`~ I am line break excuse me)**

**BEEP **

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

DAMN NARUTO DOES ANYTHING WAKE YOU UP? Ino asked as she went to turn off the alarm. As if on cue, Naruto woke up and fell out of bed.

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up idiot, did you forget what today was?" Ino asked a bit upset.

"A Sunday, a day we don't have class?" Naruto said sarcastically.

_**WHACK!**_

Ino smacked Naruto over the head with her fist.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned.

"Now is not the day to be sarcastic. We have guest coming over!" Ino said in a rushed voice as she scurried across the room.

"Aren't they suppose to be like your close friends or something, I mean damn if they were, they wouldn't give a shit about your apartment." He said as he yawed and stretched out reveling that he didn't have a shirt on and was only in boxes.

"Please will you put on some clothes!And yes Sakura is my best friend but if they see my apartment a mess, they will think I can't take care of myself. You wouldn't understand a thing about it, are girls, we are always trying to out do each other."

"You are damn right about that. That's why I don't fuck with women anymore. And you can thank you're little friend Sakura for that."

"You? had sex with Sakura?! WHY DID SHE TELL ME  
THIS?! AND YOU LITTLE PERV-"

"NO! Please don't make me sound desperate here, damn. I thought I really used to think I was in love with Sakura, but then that kid with black hair and good looks came along and just ruined it. She told me I wasn't good enough for her. And that hurts you know? A lot more than it should. I won't ever date anymore because of her. I am just afraid of rejection or falseness. I can't stand either." Naruto said spacing off.

"I never knew Naruto oh my goodness I'll tell her not to come in ok don't you wo-

"Ino it's fine. I can take care of myself you know. Besides my friend Kiba's going to let me stay with him for these next 2 weeks. When they get here I'll say my hello's and get the hell out of here."

"Sounds like a plan, well they should be here soon."

_**Ding**_

_**Dong**_

_**Ding**_

"Speak of the pink haired devil." Naruto said as he went to answer the door.  
Ino giggled at his comment.

"Naruto! OH MY GOSH IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Sakura gushed as she kissed him on either side of his cheek.

Naruto was going to die. He could hear the falseness in her voice. _'Pathetic bitch.'_

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled in exciment.

_'So glad she did that, saved me from actually talking to her.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Ino! Missed you bunches!"

"So did you decide to leave Sasuke at home for this?" Ino asked.

"Of course not! He is out side getting the bags, Naruto, wont you be a darling and go help Sasuke?"

"Sure." Was Naruto's only response.

And with that Naruto left the two screaming girls to do whatever it is they do. As soon as he stepped out side he saw the man in black. Not the devil, but close enough. He was very alluring and good looking it was hard to look away. Just like the last time he met him.

"Hey, your wife said you needed some help, are you that weak to not be able to carry a couple of bags?" Naruto asked as he shifted his hands in his pockets.

"She's not my wife asshole. And no, if I needed help, I sure wouldn't get it from you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto said fuming.

"It means you look weak dobe." Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear pulling the bags over his shoulders. "Which also makes you look cuter."

And with that Sasuke walked toward the apartment and let himself still in shock pulled out his phone and immediately called Kiba.

"Dude you have to let me come over now!"

Mumbles could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"What do you mean I can't?!"


End file.
